Ghinzel
Full of artless curiosity and cheer, Ghinzel views the world beyond his village as a great adventure waiting to be undertaken. Though naïve to the complexities and deceptions that often plague life, he is no stranger to violence or danger, having been raised in a village surrounded by perilous marshlands. It is in these marshlands that he crosses paths with Laeka'Draeon company and joins them in their search of the Southern Beacon Throne. Ghinzel is a primary character in the Dragon Calling series and is first introduced in The Beacon Thrones (Book 2). Appearance Ghinzel has all the standard genetic traits of his creature-kind: large yellow eyes, three-toed paws, grey hair covering the body, and a black mane of hair on the top of the head (the large tuft on the end of his tail is also black, as is the tufts of hair on the edge of his jawline). Still a child, Ghinzel's features are immature in appearance, his muscles small (even though well-exercised), and his voice unbroken. Being male, he has two small tufts of black hair growing on either side of his face (at the corner of each jaw), which will eventually grow into a full fellis 'beard' once he reaches maturity (fellis beards are more like glorified side-burns, and don't actually cover the whole lower part of the face, like the beards of the male uthret, hemlans, and duards). As an apprentice Magician, Ghinzel wears the traditional Magician's cap. Caps are coloured based on rank, and for an apprentice, the colour is brown. Also required of any apprentice, is the wearing of same-coloured garments. His favourite colour being red, Ghinzel chose a bold red-dyed suinku ''(which in fellis fashion is a layered outdoor shirt with rounded shoulders and long, wide sleeves), along with a red ''yukam ''(a style of fellis pants that 'bloom' below the knees before tightening above the paws with chords interwoven into the fabric) with a black sash wrapped around the waist. From the sash, Ghinzel ties his pouch of enchanted nuts. ''* The suinku and yukam are the most popular clothing combination among fellis (suinku can also come in a short-sleeved, and even sleeveless design). Personality Despite being confronted with the hardships of his Village lifestyle at an early age (foraging, trapping, strict discipline, submission, and the ever-present dangers of the woods), Ghinzel has maintained his ingenuous and vivacious disposition. He is incredibly curious, and wonders often about the world beyond his woodland home. He dreams of adventures, but his distracted mind has often given him more trouble than hope. Despite being an avid learner, easy to please and eager to please others, Ghinzel's clumsiness and cowardly tendencies stifle his potential and often gives others the false impression of a slow and weak-minded youngster. Ghinzel pines for outward approval and affirmation, and often measures his self-worth on how others see him. Though he struggles with his sense of worth and adequacy, Ghinzel’s determined and adaptable spirit helps keep him actively striving toward his dream of becoming a renowned “Magician Adventurer”. Not one to shy away from conversations, Ghinzel is happy to chatter away about anything and everything to anyone who would listen (or pretend to listen). And though he can be easily disheartened (by situations or himself), he is equally quick to reclaim a happy mood with the slightest injection of encouragement from others. Magic Nut Pouch When the occasion calls for it, Ghinzel uses his fellis tricks—namely, his magically enchanted nuts—to help his companions out of dangerous or tricky situations. And while he is no adept, his skill is quite impressive for his age; although he is not as skilled in wielding some of the nuts as he is others. His magic nut pouch contains over a dozen enchanted nuts (some multiples of the same enchantment). Assigned specifically to him, the nuts react to his will; he can hastily grab a handful from his pouch, but only the nuts he is focused on will activate. If any nuts are dropped from the pouch, Ghinzel simply gives the pouch a shake, and the nuts will return to him (unless physically trapped or destroyed). The list of enchantments within Ghinzel's nuts are: Magic Leaf (levitates) Dumb Masks (nullifies) Poethur Flames (wards) Shroom Shock (disorientates) Water Beads (purifies) Air Bubble (breathe underwater/ filters toxic air) Fire Wheels (boosts speed) Fan Baton (weapon) Trivia Valadilian Trivia: Ghinzel is the eldest of four siblings. The order being: Ghinzel (8), twins Torui and Takina (6), and Kuzi (2). Valadilian Trivia: Ghinzel's favourite magic art is Living Form Manipulation—the power to alter the physical form of a living thing. It is an art the fellis do not practice due to its controversial and potentially deadly nature. Real World Trivia: Ghinzel's character was inspired by the character Shippo, from Rumiko Takahashi's manga (and anime) series, Inuyasha. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Primary Category:Allies Category:Fellis